In TV broadcast, digest videos are edited in some programs (for example, a digest of videos of scoring scenes is edited in live broadcast of baseball games). As one example of a technique regarding such TV broadcast, a broadcasting apparatus is disclosed which edits digest videos into a program and broadcasts those digest videos.
However, the TV broadcast using the disclosed broadcasting apparatus has problems that a viewer may miss the digest videos and an extra cost may be required for a viewer to view the digest videos.
More specifically, with the TV broadcast using the disclosed broadcasting apparatus, the digest videos are not broadcast in many times, and hence a viewer may miss the digest videos.
A viewer can download the digest videos through an Internet access, but downloading the digest videos requires an additional communication cost in some cases.